


Memories and Hopes

by Kayim



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to be happy with the life he's chosen. And he is. Usually.</p><p>Mild spoilers for 5x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV

Lincoln isn't one to dwell on the past. He made his choice when he stepped across to this world, and he'll live with it. He loves his life here. Loves his job, loves his wife and his son, loves being this version of Lincoln Lee.

But there are times, just a brief flash of a moment, when he thinks about the other one.

He remembers looking into shining blue eyes, unhindered by glasses or by lack of confidence. He remembers touching a body both familiar and strange, deep scars criss-crossing heated flesh, caused by injuries he has never received. He remembers the feel of warm hands caressing him, with both a roughness and affection that he never knew before. He remembers hearing a moan and his own name falling from his lips.

But it's only a memory, and he can accept that. He can move on.

But sometimes, like today, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His own glasses now gone, his own body scarred and bruised, and he remembers.

And he hopes.


End file.
